Ratchet and Clank: The Search for Kaden
by Ratchet'sBoy1997
Summary: Ratchet and Clank look for Ratchet's lost father, Kaden     Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac Games   2001-2011
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Hope (or not)

Ratchet and Clank were both home in Metropolis, tring to fight off boredom. Ratchet decided to to work on Aphelion, his ship, to kill some time. While in the midst of working, he heard a rather tremoring voice. It had benn Captian Copurnicus L. Qwark. He had come to deliver some shocking news to Ratchet and Clank. "Okay, so if I put this here, and that there..." Ratchet said.

Qwark interrupted Ratchet's work saying" Ummm... Ratchet? Ratchet hit his head on Aphelion's afterburners."Owww... Qwark, whaddya want now? We already fixed your ship three times this week."Ratchet said. " Well, i have some, ummmm, how should i put this" Qwark said. " Use your words, Qwark. Think it through before you speak." Ratchet interrupted.

"Alright, alright. No need for harsh words, Ratchet," Qwark said," I just thought it would be nice to let you know what i found back on Sargasso while looking for the C.A.L.R.'s lab." Ratchet replied," What did you find? Is it about the kepper of the Demintionator?" " Well, sorta. We found a map showing where an elder lombax was supposed to in a mneumonic station that was broken," Qwark said.

Nobody but Ratchet and his closet friends knew about the keeper of the Deminsionator, and that he was Ratchet's father, Kaden.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I didnt think of this before. Ratchet and Clank get Talwin to help them find the C.A.L.R.

By the way, C.A.L.R. meand Center for Advanced Lombax Research.

Ratchet and Clank is property of Insomniac games (2001-2011)

Oh, and by the way, Ratchet and Talwin are together in this story.

Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment and rightful property of Insomniac Games.

Chapter 2: Back in space

Ratchet and Clank took Qwark's word, and jumped in Aphelion, fired up the thrusters, and took off to space. They didnt go straight to sargasso, they stopped at the Appogee Space Station on the way. They got there and Talwin was tuning up Zephyr. Cronk had already been fixed way too many times to count. "Zeyph, you need to stop moving. You are going to get your head put on crooked, AGAIN!" Talwin said. "Hey, Talwin" Ratchet said." Ratchet! You came so unexpectedly. If I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned up a little bit" Talwin said, hugging Ratchet so tightly he could bearly breathe. " Missed you too" Ratchet said while halfed choked. "It's so nice to see you so soon, Ratchet. Even Cronk and Zephyr missed you" Talwin said. " We have been away for only a month Mrs. Appogee," Clank said," But we did, indeed, miss being here with you." " Thanks, Clank, but I need to talk to Talwin alone," Ratchet said. " Ratchet, do not do anything stupid. We do not ant any distractions," Clank Said. " It'll be fine, I just need to, well, "ASK" her something," Ratchet got Talwin's attention, and they went to Ratchet's quarters. As Ratchet and Talwin were catching up om each others lives from the past few months, they got closer, they fel a connection between the two of them. They had never felt this close before. Who would have thought that Ratchet could be so aggressive toward anyone, but with Talwin, it was like he was a different lombax: a different species that wasnt aggressive at all, except toward anybody that tried to mess with his mate. Talwin, on the other hand, was a little more sensitive than normal when she was around Ratchet. "You know, Tal, i think you and I have something that most people dont" Ratchet said. " Like what?" Talwin asked. "Well, for one, we arent our normal selves when we're around each other," Ratchet said. "You're right, Ratchet" Talwin said. Then ratchet and Talwin made some confessions and told eacher what they thought of them. Then, It happened.

More to come in chapter 3. Hope you are likeing it so far. Im not anywhere near a good writer. (Im only in 9th grade)

Read part 1 to add to the suspense!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 "Welcome to Zanga"

Hope you like the first 2 chapters. This is the chapter where all of the suspense comes into play.

If you haven't read the last chapter, Ratchet needed to "talk" to Talwin privatly.

Sorry it took so long, my laptop was at the shop getting its monthly tune up. ( I have a 2001 HP) so it needs to be cared for. And it had a virus.

* * *

Ratchet went in to kiss Talwin, and almost as he approched Talwin for his First kiss, they invaded. Robots that were cold and heartless knocked Ratchet and Talwin out, threw them in containment cells, and flew to Zanga. Clank, Cronk and Zephyer were all in the terrarium, and completely unaware of what had happened only moments ago. About six hours later, Talwin awoke in a dark place, too dark to see even a foot away from her. She screamed for Ratchet, not knowing he was a foot away in front of her. Ratchet woke swiftly, and answered her gently," Talwin, don't freak out, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Ratchet said so gently that he wasn't even sure he had said it. Talwin responded, so he was sure he said it when she said," I'm fine. But where the heck are we?". Ratchet replied," I have no freaking idea. Hey, can you see anything, because i can't see anything." Suddenly, a dim moonlight shone through an omniscently large skylight, revealing to them that they were only a mere foot away from each other. The room then filled with robots that looked like lombaxes, and acted like them, too. " UUmmm... Ratchet, I don't think we're alone anymore," Talwin said with a fearful tremor in her voice. "Aw crap, Lombax robots. Nobody makes these but three people: Otto Destruct; Megacorp, even though they are ten inches tall; and the most destructive of all, Maltition. He was a new villian on the scene, but the most intimadating thing abput him wasn't his his height, but rather his shadow. It was so grimicing, that he made the mutant protopet look freindly. It was, in a very akward twist, Kaden. Ratchet's father.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 "Not what it seemed"

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've been on, but I'm back!

Why was I gone? In all honesty,I needed insporation. I've got it.

It, once again, became a personal issue for Ratchet. He had no idea that his father was the one coming for him the whole time. Of all things, Allister was there. " I thought you killed him?" Talwin asked. " I did. He was killed when the Clock reversed and the time anomilee consumed him, even though his body was there when we left." Ratchet said. Back home Cronk, Zephyr, and Clank were bored out of their mind. Nothing to do but wait for Ratchet and Talwin to return from talking. They did not know that they, too were being watched...

...Meanwhile, back on Kaden's ship...

" DAD?" Ratchet asked with mixed feelings of joy, and terror.

" I am nobody's father. I have no family or friends," said Kaden.

Little did Ratchet and Talwin know, but this " Kaden" they saw infront of them, was not Kaden. It was a heartless, soulless robot with the searial number of CK-11IK789. He was brutal when talking to Ratchet and Talwin. He didn't seem to care about anything. So, after six hours of listining to, and arguing with Ratchet, he sentenced Ratchet and Talwin to get the fate of a robot themselves. The guards took them to a perrilessly dark room. They were laid down and clamped to a metal tabel. when the lights came on, Ratchet couldm't see anything but a large metal suit-like object hanging above him. He ha no idea what it was. He soon found out. The suit started to move down toward him and he began to struggle to get out of the way, but he couldn't. He was helpless. The suit finally reached him. It was cold and felt like death. The suit then clampped onto the table, holding all of Ratchet in one spot. It covered all of him but his head. Then a helment covered his face and did the same as the suit. Now Ratchet couldn't talk, pant heavily, or breathe fresh oxygen. The mask gased Ratchet. he could no longer breathe. He was being gased to become unconsious. he was going to become a robot minded jerk like kaden had become. There was no escape. He was trapped. And the worst had yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Not over yet

Sorry I was gone so long. My computer finally died, so I got a new one. Thanks for reading my entire 1st story. This is the last part, and I'll try to upload another story by the end of July.

Ratchet and Talwin could hear menacing footsteps of the two guards walking toward them. " Guards, you know what to do," robot Kaden told them. Ratchet and Talwin were then forcibly moved to an even darker and more depressing. Ratchet heard the unforgiving sound of an evil laugh that he was far to familiar, one he had known for several years. It was Nefarious. He had turned Kaden into a robot just like Skidd. It was all over. He had no way of getting out alive. Then the lights came on to reveal Nefarious, Lawrence, and robot Kaden. "Well, looks like I've finally won, Lombax. You've nowhere to go, and you brought the girl. How nice," Nefarious said. " Look, Nefarious, if you're going to kill me, let Talwin go. Take me, leave her," Ratchet said begging. " Fine, let the girl go, and take care of our Lombax friend," Nefarious said as he walked out of the room. Kaden took Talwin out of the room and came back a few minutes later to deal with Ratchet. As Kaden pulled down the Biobliterator 2.0, and aimed it at Ratchet's head, Ratchet felt like time had completely stopped. He saw all of his memories flash before him. He remembered when he had met every one he knew. Then he realized he never really got what he had always wanted: to be loved. Then he felt like wasn't meant to die today. He felt an urge pulse through him. He felt like a beast. He then felt time speed up, and he did something he didn't think he could do. He ripped the arm and leg restraints out of the steel table he was on, and without regret, snapped robot Kaden into three pieces. Ratchet then broke through the wall, into the hallway. He found his way to Nefarious' room and burst through the wall. He held Nefarious down and threatened to snap him in half. " Where the hell is Talwin?" Ratchet roared at Nefarious. He didn't talk, so Ratchet snapped him in two, and then he tracked down Talwin. He found her in a jail cell like room. He ripped the gate off the rail and took Talwin. " Ratchet?" Talwin said in a scared and shocked voice. Talwin hugged him. He dropped suddenly, and started to change back to his original self. Ratchet woke several hours later, at home. He wondered how he got there. He saw Clank walk into the room to check in on him. " Clank? Where am I?" Ratchet asked in shock. " You are home. Do not try to get up. You have had strong heart patterns since Talwin brought you back here last night," Clank said. Talwin then walked into the room. She asked if Ratchet was okay, and then leaned over to hug him. "Talwin, I have to tell you something. I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I love you," ratchet said. Talwin blushed and responded" I love you too."

…

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it was pretty good for my first fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
